This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to optimizing power consumption associated with using wireless circuitry in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to handle voice and data traffic.
Wireless networks are often able to support multiple radio access technologies. For example, a wireless network may have legacy equipment for handling radio access technologies associated with “2G” and “3G” communications as well as newer equipment for handling radio-access technologies such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access technology that are associated with “4G” communications.
In networks with support for multiple radio access technologies, the amount of coverage available for each radio access technology may vary as a function of a user's location and network traffic levels. If a user is located near an edge of a network cell or is operating in an environment in which numerous users are burdening the network, performance may degrade. If care is not taken, performance degradations may cause a user's electronic device to consume power inefficiently when handling wireless data traffic.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to optimize power consumption efficiency in wireless electronic devices such as electronic devices that support communications with multiple radio access technologies.